


Touch of Jealousy

by ObscureNightmare



Category: Good Mythical Morning, Rhett & Link
Genre: First Time, Jealous Rhett, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4348388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObscureNightmare/pseuds/ObscureNightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett doesn't like it when Link talks to other people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch of Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Grammar and spelling is not really my strong side so try to endure.

Touch of Jealousy

 

Rhett wasn’t really sure when it had started to bother him, but it suddenly hit him one day they had a guest on the show that Link was really interested in. He had been a fan of his work for a long time and he couldn’t seem to stop talking to him in Good Mythical More. It bothered Rhett and for the first time, he knew what he was feeling when Link was talking cheerfully with others. Jealousy.

When the show was finally over, Rhett had left more or less in protest for reasons he wasn’t sure of. 

“You going straight home Rhett?” Link asked as he got up from the desk. “You don’t want to stay behind and talk some more about the show?”

“Why? You seem to do most of the talking by yourselves.”

Rhett left Link with a puzzled look, but didn’t let him respond. On the car-ride home he immediately regretted snapping at Link along with not really knowing why. It never bothered Rhett before when Link would talk to people on the show. Jealousy was definitely something he never felt before. Hopefully Link would think nothing more of it.

Next day the show went on as normal. Link didn’t mention Rhett’s little outburst and no one else did either even though the whole crew heard him. Things stayed normal like this until the next guest came on the show a few weeks later. The whole thing repeated itself and Rhett could feel something like a sting in his chest when Link would smile at the guest. It made the whole thing worse this time because now it had evolved to bothering Rhett when Link went home to his wife as well. Rhett had stayed almost completely quiet through the whole show and this time Link really did notice.

Once Rhett got home, a text came through that really made Rhett sure that everyone thought he was acting strange on the set.  
Hey man. I’m not sure whats up with you, but if I made you feel excluded from the show today then I’m really sorry.

Typical Link, Rhett thought to himself as he sank down on the couch. I act like an idiot and he apologizes. He stared at his phone to think of a reply when a new text came through.  
I guess I just get a bit over-excited when we have guest on the show that I really like.

That text didn’t sit too well with Rhett though. Really like? He liked the guests they have too, but HE was never that excited about it? Why did Link have to be? And why did it bother him so much? He frowned to the phone as he thought that one over again. Why did it bother him so? Why was he so jealous? This was getting out of hand. Link had his own life beside him and the show. Of course he couldn’t hog him like this.

No worries man, just having a bad day.  
He sent the text and blasted the speakers. He needed to think of something else.

The next days were rough for Rhett. First it was mail day with Jenn. Then it was ear biscuits with a new guest on Saturday. The following Sunday was a BBQ with the whole crew in the backyard of the studio. Rhett tried his best to hide it, but when someone took Link’s attention from him it just killed his mood. Standing a bit back from the rest, he watched on as Link socialized with people.

“He should be with me.” He said to himself as he took a sip from his beer. He nearly choked on it when he realized what he had just said. He sat the bottle down and went inside where he headed to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror as he cursed himself. How had it came to this? He thought as he shook his head. He splashed some water in his face when he heard a knocking on the door.

“Rhett?” It felt like his heart fell to the floor when he heard who it was. “You okay, man? I saw you choke on your beer. You alright?” Link’s voice was light, but still a bit concerned. Rhett cleared his throat as he opened the door. A big fake smile plastered on his face.

“Yeah man. All good.” He pushed past Link, unwilling to look at him because he knew Link could see the insincerity in his face.

“Rhett....” He tried again, but Rhett pretended he didn’t hear him. He knew if he would stay he would do something he would regret. He wanted Link in a whole new way now. The rest of the evening Rhett tried his best to keep it together. He just needed to get through this and he would be fine. It's just the beer talking he thought to himself. There is no reason for me to act this way. I don’t own him. He has talked to hundreds of people around me before, why is this any different? He tried to rationalize his feelings away, but when Link let out a loud laugh he lost it. He walked straight up to Link and dragged him from the conversation he was in. Leaving everyone in confusion.

Rhett didn’t stop until they reached his office despite of Link’s protests and his attempts to get out of Rhett’s grip around his arm. Well inside the office, Rhett finally let go and locked the door behind them. He didn’t say anything, just wandered back and forth in front of the door. Link only looked on as he rubbed his upper arm where Rhett had been holding him. 

“What’s up with you, man?” He finally asked as Rhett weren't talking. “Seriously. What's going on?”  
It took Rhett some time before he was able to respond. Rubbing his forehead and letting his hand slide through his hair, he finally looked at him. A -fuck it- sigh came out as he stepped closer to Link.

“You shouldn’t be talking to them like that.” He said as he gestured towards the door. Link was looking at him now with raised brows, still rubbing his arm.

“...Talking to who like what?”

Rhett turned as he rubbed his temples. His head spun as he tried to sort out his thoughts. The realization of his feelings towards Link came too fast and surprisingly on him and he still wasn’t really sure what they were. But they were there. He jumped a bit as he felt a hand on his shoulder that turned him around.

“Talk to me, man.” Link said as he tried to meet his eyes. “What are you talking about?”

Rhett bit his lip as he exhaled hard.

“You used to only talk to me like that and.... Now you don’t.” He stared at the floor now, afraid to look at Link's face. “You used to be that excited to talk to me, but you’re not any more and...” He stopped his train of thought as he finally met Links gaze.

“And what?” Link asked with a low voice. His eyes were full of confusion and it only made Rhett more frustrated.

“And I don’t like it!” He finally almost shouted at him.

“I don’t like that you give other people your attention. I don’t like that I’m almost like air when we have guests on the show.” He was now walking towards Link who slowly tried to back off. “I don’t like that someone else makes you smile and laugh like that.” He continued. Waving his arms as he did. “It should be me.” Link was stopped by Rhett’s desk and he leaned back on it as Rhett pushed against his body with his own. He took a hold of Link's wrist and pinned him to the desk as he whispered against Link’s lips. “It should be me....”

Link was about to say something back when Rhett crushed his lips with his own. He tried to pull back, but Rhett had his free hand behind his head holding him in place. Link’s free hand against his shoulder were no match for Rhett’s strength. He drew a sharp breath as Rhett shoved his knee between Link’s legs and Rhett took the opportunity to push his tongue inside and the kiss deepened.

At first Link struggled against Rhett’s restrains, but he finds it to be no use. Now it’s Link’s head who is spinning and he found Rhett’s exploring tongue surprisingly arousing. He let out a small cry as he felt Rhett’s knee rub harder against his crotch.

“I should be the one to make you smile like that.” Rhett whispered between kisses. “I should be the one who makes you laugh.” Link’s heart felt as if it was about to jump out of his chest, but it felt like it stopped as Rhett took Link’s other wrist and pinned them both behind his back. “I should be the one who makes you cry out at night.” Rhett’s voice was low and husky against his lips and the look in his dark eyes made Link dizzy.

Holding his wrists with one hand, Rhett started unbuttoning Link’s shirt with the other as he trailed small kisses and nibbles on Link’s neck. Link was unable to respond in any other way than with soft moans and pants although some protest slipped through. Sliding the shirt apart, Rhett leaned down and kissed his chest. His kisses felt like fire on Link’s skin and it made his whole body shake. He let out a louder cry as Rhett reached down and cupped his crotch and he couldn't help but smirk when he noticed how hard Link was.

He dropped Link’s pants and boxers before he could protest more and wrapped his hand around his length. Link inhaled sharply at this as he stared with big eyes into Rhett’s. His breathing quickened as Rhett gently started pumping, never leaving his eyes. Each strong pump was like electricity through Link and his eyes soon glazed over as his head dropped back. Trusting Link wouldn't move he let go of his hands and went down on his knees. Gently he took Link in his mouth as he held his hips in place. Hands shot down gripping on to his hair, but Rhett didn’t budge. Instead he slowly sucked hard onto Link’s shaft drawing new moans from him. Hearing him making those sounds sent Rhett into an almost trance and he kept his pace for a long time.

Link’s grip tightened on Rhett’s hair and he could tell his legs were about to give out.

“Rhett.... Oh Gosh....” His panting was hard and raspy now and his body was shaking. Feeling like he was about to fall over, Rhett got back up lifting him in his arms. He then carried him over to the couch where the rest of Link’s clothes soon came off.

Lying there, lips slightly parted and naked skin glistening with sweat, Rhett couldn’t help but stare at him. He carefully removed Link’s glasses while his other hand explored his body. Tracing his fingers along the bellybutton and ribs, he drew shudders and gasps from Link who was fixated on Rhett’s eyes, although he was looking at every inch of Link’s body. It all seemed so surreal and he wanted to savor every moment of this if Link would suddenly stopped this and left. As one hand traveled down his legs, the other caressed Link’s face. Slowly stroking his thumb over the softest lips he had ever felt. There was no way he would ever let Link close to anyone else ever again.  
  
“Rhett....” Link seemed to be struggling for words as he finally broke the silence. “Rhett, what are you doing?” Link’s eyes were softer now that Rhett had slowed down a bit, although Rhett could feel Link trembling under his touch.

“I just....” He started, having trouble finding the words himself. “I just don’t want to share you with anyone else anymore.” Seeing the hurt in Rhett’s eyes, he reached up and pulled him down into a kiss. For the first time, Link was kissing Rhett and it sat him on fire.

“You should have told me that.” Link’s whispered to a surprised Rhett. “I really wish you would have told me that.” Link’s body finally relaxed and the trembling stopped. Careful hands slowly tugged at Rhett’s clothes and they soon followed his on the floor.

Both naked now, they wrapped each other in their arms. Rhett, unable to stop now that Link had given in to him, knew that this was what he wanted all this time and he needed more. Like his life depended on it. The way Link was acting made it seem like it was the same for him as well. Their kisses turned more frantic and passionate by each passing second and it didn’t take long before Rhett’s hands were between Link’s legs, dipping deeper down. He groaned as Rhett pushed a finger inside him.

“No, Rhett... Ah... Wait!” He tried to protest, but was muffled by Rhett’s lips. A second finger entered and he let out a small cry as he turned away from Rhett’s kiss. His hand firmly against Rhett’s shoulders as he squirmed under him.

“Shhhh....” Rhett whispered as he gave reassuring kisses on his neck. “It’s okay. I got you.” His fingers slid carefully in and out of Link in a slow motion, giving him time to adjust to the new sensation. “I got you.” How his fingers got so slick Link would never know. A sudden electrifying jolt rushed up Link’s spine as Rhett hit that sensitive spot deep inside of him and hands that were trying to push Rhett away suddenly dug into his muscles.

“Gosh Rhett....Ah....!” He breathed out as Rhett worked him faster and deeper. Again he relaxed into Rhett’s touch and melt into his deep kisses. It didn’t take long before he begged for more between cries. “Please... Rhett...I-I need...” Waiting for those words all along, Rhett withdrew his finger, but they are fast replaced by Rhett’s hard erection.

“What? What do you need?” He asked as he towered over him. “Tell me.” He waited motionless between his legs as Link squirmed under him trying to urge Rhett on by pulling his waist. But still he didn’t move. “Link....” Rhett let a hand stroke over his chin and hair as he looked down on him with lustful eyes, smiling softly at Link's nervous but wanting face.

“I need... You.” Lips slightly parted, the words were almost inaudible, but it was exactly what Rhett wanted. He gave Link hardly time to adjust as he sunk into him, hands tightening around Link’s legs as he pushed on. A loud cry of ecstasy left Link’s lips as Rhett bared down hard, unable to control himself because of Link’s cries for more of him.

Wrapping Link’s legs around him, he laid down completely on Link. Deepening their kiss, he put his arms under his shoulders for better grip on him as he thrust hard into him. The sound of their moans filled the room and the world around them seemed to float away.

“Link...” The sound of his name sent shivers through Link’s body and he clawed at Rhett’s back, urging him on. “Link, I’m close. Tell me you’re mine.” Rhett’s voice was demanding, but soft against Link's neck as he thrust in harder. “Tell me!” He leaned on one elbow so he could see him. See his eyes so full of lust and need for him. The weeks upon weeks of frustration and painful jealousy floated away with each deep thrust and Link’s soft needy looks made everything worth the wait.

“I’m yours.” Link uttered with a broken voice. “I’m yours. I... Gosh.... I-I always have been.” He drew Rhett in and kissed him with an almost painful force, running his hands through his hair. As Rhett pushed down, Link lifted his hips up letting Rhett hit him in a new agonizingly good angle. Rhett’s whole body tightened by this and he came with a muffled cry into Link’s lips. The sudden sensation of Rhett’s jolting body, moans and groans pushed Link over the edge as well and he came hard. Digging his nails into Rhett’s back, he let out a muffled cry of his own and they rode out the orgasm together as Rhett collapsed on top of him. Both breathing and panting heavily.

“Rhett...?” Link broke the silence as he stroked Rhett’s hair. A soft yes came from Link’s neck. “You could have just told me, you know.” Rhett leaned on his elbow again, using his free hand to touch Link’s swollen lips. “I didn’t think you.... So I tried to hide it behind other people and-” Link is hushed by Rhett’s deep, passionate and lazy kiss from the afterglow and he just melted into it. Talking about the time they could have had together was nothing Rhett was willing to talk about right now.


End file.
